<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bring Me To Life by Nautilusopus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919589">Bring Me To Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautilusopus/pseuds/Nautilusopus'>Nautilusopus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII, My Immortal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Companion Piece, Concerts, Definitely Completely One Hundred Percent Canon, F/M, Humour, NOT PLAGIARISM IF IT'S PARDOY, Parallel Universes, Peak Romance, Slice of Life, goffikness, some minor spoilers for the number i i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautilusopus/pseuds/Nautilusopus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y'all kept begging me to publish that one Harry Potter crossover and update The Number I but actually I've decided to cancel them both and work on a dramatic retelling of the latter. Cloud goes to a concert and maybe does some other things. NO FLAMZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bring Me To Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a reimagining that i wrote in 30 minutes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf and bf (ew not in that way) xXxdeath_rebirth_senshixXx an xMakoEyes 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Rowlet ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MBV ROX!</em>
</p><p>CHAPTER 1</p><p>Hi my name is Cloud Seri'es 3 Model Number 67-2 Property of Lucrecia Crescent Strife and I have blond messy hair (that's how I got my nickname I don't have) with a lot of spikes that only reaches my shoulders when it's really wet and sky blue eyes like chilled fire that glow and have light green glowy parts around the pupils which are slitted like a cat's and a lot of people tell me I look like Matt Bellamy <em>(AN: if you don't know who he is get da hell out of here!)</em>. I'm not related to Lucrecia Crescent but I wish I was because then maybe she would've loved me and satiated my weird validation issues. I'm a bioweapon and my teeth will always grow back. I have pale white northerner skin. I'm also a mechanic, and I work out of Seventh Heaven Bar and Grill where I live ever since I moved in with Tifa (I'm 25-ish maybe). I might have chronic brain damage (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear a lot of black. I love my family and I get all my clothes from them. For example today I am wearing a black leather jacket I got as a present from Cid and black carpenter pants I got secondhand, a grey t-shirt, pewter wolf ear studs and black combat boots. It was raining and a little windy so it was a reminder I was outside and could experience weather, which I was very happy about. A lot of echoes of what might still be and never was from beyond known relativity stared at me. I put my middle finger up at them.</p><p>"Hey Cloud!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was.... Tifa Lockhart!</p><p>"What's up Tifa?" I asked.</p><p>"Nothing," she said tiredly.</p><p>But then, I had a repair job to do and was mysteriously possessed by some kind of shadow and I had to go away.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!</em>
</p><p>CHAPTER 2</p><p>
  <em>AN: Fangz 2 xMakoEyes 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!</em>
</p><p>The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was sunny out this time. I didn't do anything at all because I was busy having brain damage. The couch I got put on was grey and also had a few holes in it. I got out off the couch and took off Barret's giant shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a green wool sweater, some comfy sweat pants and old socks. I put on my pair of wolf earrings which I never take off in my pierced ears, and did nothing with my hair so it stuck up all over the place anyway.</p><p>My friend, Aeris <em>(AN: Bel dis is u!)</em> came to vist then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length chestnut brown hair with a pink bow and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her My Bloody Valentine t-shirt with tank-dress, gardening gloves and Doc Martins. She put on her make-up (some nice pink liptsick) and I didn't put on any make-up at all because guys aren't pretty and I wouldn't do something effeminate like put on make-up because I don't look like a girl, fuck you, I don't have any issues, who's asking, fuck you.</p><p>"OMFG, I saw you talking to Tifa Lockhart yesterday!" she said excitedly.</p><p>"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.</p><p>“Do you like Tifa?” she asked as we sword fought our way out of the gigantic CERN compound and into Soho.</p><p>“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.</p><p>“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Tifa walked up to me.</p><p>“Hi.” she said.</p><p>“Hi.” I replied in a way that definitely didn't come off as desperate.</p><p>“Guess what.” she said.</p><p>“What?” I asked.</p><p>“Well, My Bloody Valentine are having a concert in Edge.” she told me.</p><p>“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love MBV. They are my favorite band, besides the Beach Boys. “Well…. do you want to go with me?” she asked.</p><p>I gasped.</p><p>CHATPER 3</p><p>
  <em>AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN CHURRO! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 My Bloody Valentine.</em>
</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>On the night of the concert I put on my stolen Gainsborough Extraplanar Research Team uniform. Underneath them were all my horrific scarring. Then I put on my earrings that I got from Tifa and that Zack coughed up. I put the matching one in my other ear. I tried to make my hair lie flat but it still looks all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I stress-picked a hole in my left wrist again. I watched a baking show while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some MBV. I chewed my nails off. Then I got momentarily curious about putting on makeup but then remembered that was a GIRL thing so I didn't. I ate some bullshit rice so I was ready to go to the concert.</p><p>I went outside. Several snipers were waiting there in front of their police van. They were wearing wearing The Killers t-shirts (they would play at the show too), hazmat suits, black nail polish and a little eyeliner <em>(AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).</em></p><p>“Hi feds!” I said in a depressed voice.</p><p>“Hi abomination unto God.” they said back. They shot me several times (but then I blew a hole in the street) and drove to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to My Bloody Valentine and the Velvet Underground. We both coughed up blood. When we got there, we both hopped out of the van. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to My Bloody Valentine.</p><p>“Close my eyes, Feel me now, I don't know how you could not love me now, You will know, with her feet down to the ground, Over there, and I want true love to grow, You can't hide, oh no, from the way I feel." sang Kevin (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).</p><p>“Kevin is so fucking hot.” I said to Tifa, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his kind of mumbly indistinct voice and wall of guitar noise.</p><p>Suddenly Tifa looked sad.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.</p><p>“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.</p><p>“Really?” asked Tifa sensitively and she put her arm around me all protective.</p><p>“Really.” I said. “Besides I'm still in deep denial over the fact that I'm probably bi because of my weird hangups about masculinity I definitely don't have and also Kevin Shields is very old and very tired, I'm not sure why I said that.” I said confusedly, thinking of his very old, very tired face.</p><p>The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Tifa. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Kevin and Debbie for their autographs and photos with them. We got MBV concert tees. Tifa and I crawled back into the police vans, but Tifa didn’t go back into Seventh Heaven, instead she drove the van to……………………… the Junon Beach!</p><p>CHAOTER 4</p><p>
  <em>AN: I sed stup flaming ok cloud's name is CLODU nut sad twink OK! TIFA IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat theyv developed a codepednetn relationship! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!</em>
</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“TIFA!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”</p><p>Tifa didn’t answer but she stopped the WRO van and she walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.</p><p>“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.</p><p>“CLoud?” she asked.</p><p>“What?” I snapped.</p><p>Tifa leaned in extra-close and I looked into her gothic red eyes (or brownish-red depending on the iteration) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and tiredness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.</p><p>And then…………… suddenly just as Tifa kissed me passionately. Tifa climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against an abandoned fishing boat. She took of my top and I took of her clothes. I even took of my earrings. Then she put her strap into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.</p><p>“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”</p><p>It was…………………………………………………….Jenova!</p><p>Chanper 5</p><p>
  <em>AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Jenova swor is becuz She wants Her pieces bak ok an on tup of dat She wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!</em>
</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Jenova made and Tifa and I follow Her. She kept shouting at us angrily and it made our eardrums bleed and our genes sing.</p><p>“You ludacris fools!” She shouted.</p><p>I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face because what might be a hallucination of Lucrecia had gouged my eyes out somehow. Tifa comforted me. When we went back to the ruins of Midgar Jenova took us to Yuffie and Barret who were both looking very angry.</p><p>“They were having sexual intercourse in the middle of a spacetime anomaly!" She yelled in a voice that split worlds and begat new numbers.</p><p>“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Barret.</p><p>“Haha, nice.” said Yuffie</p><p>And then Tifa shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HIM BUT ALSO I JUST WANT TO DO ONE THING ADULTS IN RELATIONSHIPS DO WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT MONTHS OF PREPARATION DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHEN THE LAST TIME I GOT TO BONE WAS PLEASE I'M AN ADULT I HAVE NEEDS, <em>FUCK</em>”</p><p>Everyone was quiet. Jenova and Barret still looked mad but Yuffie said. “I could make a joke here but I'm honestly too good for it.”</p><p>Tifa and I went back to Cid's place while the rest of Avalanche glared at us.</p><p>“Are you okay, Cloud?” Tifa asked me gently.</p><p>“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black sweater-vest with a zipper up the front and black slacks and some black combat boots. When I came out….</p><p>Tifa was standing in front of the bathroom, and she started to sing ‘Mr Brightside’ by The Killers. I was so flattered, even though she was about to drop dead from a lack of mako and wasn't supposed to be out and about. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and she reluctantly went back into her mako tank.</p><p>CJAPTER 6</p><p>AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>The next day I woke up in the ｖｏｉｄ． I put on light blue medical scrubs that were ripped around the sleeves and a matching top with my own blood and a lot of dirt all over it and some cheap shoes Tifa bought me that were black. I put on my only pair of earrings that I love so much. I cut my hair so it wouldn't be long, like an infant-child's.</p><p>In the ｖｏｉｄ, I cried a lot and thought about eating blueberry cheesecake with fresh blueberries on top and blueberry sweet rolls. Suddenly someone bumped into me. The blueberries ceased to be.</p><p>“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the tan glowing face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair that was way taller than me. He was so athletically built I'd have been attracted to him if I wasn't more intimidated by it instead and he had several PhDs. He didn’t have a lean build and now his eyes were glowing and slitted just like mine and there was a scar on his temple from where he'd been shot in the head. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had an American accept. He looked exactly like Gackt. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I was in a committed relationship and was chemically neutered at a young age so I didn't get one you sicko.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice that made me want to punch him in the teeth for some reason.</p><p>“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.</p><p>“My name’s Zack Fair, although most people call me Glory-Stealing Fuckhead these days.” he grumbled.</p><p>“Why?” I exclaimed.</p><p>“Because I am a victim of circumstances I once sought to bring unto myself and have lost control of my life.” he giggled.</p><p>“Well, I am the person you melted.” I confessed.</p><p>“Really?” he whimpered.</p><p>“Yeah.” I roared.</p><p>We sat down to talk for a while. Then Aeris came up behind me and told me she had to go violate the laws of the universe again so I went away with her.</p><p>THEN EVERYONE DIED THE END I’M NOT UPDATING THIS AND YOU’RE ALL ENABLERS, EAT SHIT</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no they're not cancelled yes i swear i'm still working on both of them everyone chill the fuck out</p><p>(Also if you are remotely interested in anything going on in here but for some reason clicked this without any familiarity of what it's based off you should totally go read The Number I it updated recently cough cough)</p><p>blame materiodic, sanctum, waifujuju, and deathrebirthsenshi for this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>